kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ελληνική μυθολογία
thumb|right|Προτομή του Δία. Με τον όρο ελληνική μυθολογία εννοούμε όλο το πλέγμα των μύθων που σχετίζονται με την υπόθεση της ελληνικότητας, έτσι όπως παρουσιάζονται στα κείμενα της Αρχαιοελληνικής ή Βυζαντινής γραμματείας. Ως ελληνική μυθολογία ορίζεται επίσης η αφήγηση των ιστοριών που δημιουργήθηκαν από τους αρχαίους Έλληνες, και αφορούσαν τους θεούς και τους ήρωες τους, τη φύση του κόσμου και τις τελετουργικές πρακτικές λατρείας τους. Οι σύγχρονοι μελετητές αναφέρονται στους μύθους και τους μελετούν σε μία προσπάθεια να κατανοήσουν τους θρησκευτικούς και πολιτικούς θεσμούς των αρχαίων Ελλήνων και, γενικά, τον αρχαίο ελληνικό πολιτισμό.Τόμος Ελλάς, Λήμμα Ελληνική μυθολογία. Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Ήλιος (1952) Οι χρονολογικά μεταγενέστεροι όμως μύθοι εντάσσονται συνήθως στους χώρους επικράτειας της Λαογραφίας και δεν αφορούν στη μυθολογία με τη στενή έννοια του όρου. Η ελληνική μυθολογία συνίσταται, κατά ένα μέρος, από μια μεγάλη συλλογή αφηγημάτων που εξηγούν την προέλευση του κόσμου και εξιστορούν τη ζωή και τις περιπέτειες μιας ευρείας ποικιλίας θεών, ηρώων, ηρωίδων και άλλων μυθολογικών πλασμάτων. Αυτές οι ιστορίες αρχικά διαμορφώθηκαν και στη συνέχεια διαδόθηκαν από την προφορική-ποιητική παράδοση και για αυτό οι ελληνικοί μύθοι είναι γνωστοί σήμερα πρώτιστα από την ελληνική λογοτεχνία. Οι παλαιότερες γνωστές λογοτεχνικές πηγές, είναι τα επικά ποιήματα Ιλιάδα και Οδύσσεια του Ομήρου, που εστιάζουν στα γεγονότα που περιβάλλουν τον τρωικό πόλεμο. Έπειτα δύο ποιήματα από τον Ησίοδο, η Θεογονία και το Έργα και Ημέραι, περιέχουν πολλές περιγραφές για τη γένεση του κόσμου, τη διαδοχή των θείων κυβερνητών, τη διαδοχή των ανθρώπινων εποχών, την προέλευση της ανθρώπινης θλίψεως και των θυσιαστικών πρακτικών. Διάφοροι μύθοι έχουν επίσης συντηρηθεί από: ομηρικούς ύμνους, τμήματα ποιημάτων του επικού κύκλου, λυρικά ποιήματα, έργα τραγωδών του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ., γραφές των μελετητών και των ποιητών της ελληνιστικής περιόδου και κείμενα από συγγραφείς των ρωμαϊκών χρόνων, όπως του Πλούταρχου και του Παυσανία. Τα μνημειακά στοιχεία στις Μυκήνες και την Μινωική Κρήτη βοήθησαν στην επίλυση πολλών ερωτημάτων που προέκυπταν από τα ομηρικά έπη και χορήγησαν αρχαιολογικές αποδείξεις για πολλές από τις μυθολογικές λεπτομέρειες που αφορούν τους Θεούς και τους ήρωες. Η ελληνική μυθολογία απεικονίστηκε επίσης σε χειροποίητα αντικείμενα. Τα γεωμετρικά σχέδια στην αγγειοπλαστική του 8ου αιώνα π.Χ απεικονίζουν σκηνές από τον τρωικό κύκλο, καθώς επίσης και τις περιπέτειες του Ηρακλή. Στην αρχαϊκή, κλασσική και ελληνιστική περίοδο, οι ομηρικές και διάφορες άλλες μυθολογικές σκηνές συμπληρώνουν τα υπάρχοντα λογοτεχνικά στοιχεία."Ελληνική Μυθολογία". Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Britannica (2002) Η ελληνική μυθολογία είχε εκτενή επιρροή στον πολιτισμό, τις τέχνες και τη λογοτεχνία του δυτικού πολιτισμού και παραμένει μέρος της δυτικής κληρονομιάς. Είναι ένα μέρος του εκπαιδευτικού κύκλου από την παιδική ηλικία, ενώ οι ποιητές και οι καλλιτέχνες από τους αρχαίους χρόνους μέχρι σήμερα έχουν αντλήσει έμπνευση από την ελληνική μυθολογία και έχουν ανακαλύψει σύγχρονες έννοιες και σχετικότητα στα κλασσικά μυθολογικά θέματα. J.M. Foley, Παραδοσιακή Τέχνη του Ομήρου, 43 Πηγές της ελληνικής μυθολογίας thumb|right|Ο [[Προμηθέας, έργο του Γκουστάβ Μορώ.]] thumb|right|Χειρόγραφα του Ρωμαίου ποιητή Βιργιλίου διατήρησαν λεπτομέρειες από ελληνικούς μύθους. thumb|right|Ο [[Αχιλλέας σκοτώνει έναν Τρωαδίτη αιχμάλωτο ενώ ο Χάρων παρακολουθεί. Ερυθρόμορφο αγγείο του 4 αι. π.χ.]] Η ελληνική μυθολογία είναι σήμερα γνωστή πρώτιστα από την ελληνική λογοτεχνία. Εκτός από τις γραπτές πηγές, υπάρχουν μυθικές μορφές οπτικοποιημένες σε διάφορα μέσα που χρονολογούνται από τη γεωμετρική περίοδο (900-800 π.Χ.) και έπειτα.F. Graf, Ελληνική Μυθολογία, 200 Λογοτεχνικές πηγές Η μυθική αφήγηση είναι κυρίαρχη σχεδόν σε κάθε μορφή της ελληνικής λογοτεχνίας. Εντούτοις, το μοναδικό μυθογραφικό εγχειρίδιο που επέζησε από την αρχαιότητα είναι η Βιβλιοθήκη του Απολλόδωρου, η οποία προσπαθεί να συνδυάσει τις αντιφατικές ιστορίες των ποιητών και να παράσχει μια ενιαία εκδοχή της παραδοσιακής ελληνικής μυθολογίας.R. Hard, The Routledge Handbook of Greek Mythology, 1 Μεταξύ των λογοτεχνικών πηγών, χρονολογικά πρώτα, είναι τα δύο επικά ποιήματα του Ομήρου, η Ιλιάδα και η Οδύσσεια. Οι Ομηρικοί Ύμνοι, παρά το όνομά τους, δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τον Όμηρο. Άλλοι ποιητές ολοκλήρωσαν τον συγκεκριμένο επικό κύκλο με μικρότερα ποιήματα, αλλά τα περισσότερα δεν έχουν διασωθεί. Miles, Κλασική Μυθολογία στην Αγγλική Λογοτεχνία, 7 Ο Ησίοδος, ένας σύγχρονος του Ομήρου, καταθέτει στη Θεογονία (προέλευση των Θεών) την πληρέστερη καταγραφή των πρώιμων ελληνικών μύθων. Οι μύθοι της Θεογονίας, που διαμόρφωσαν τις λαϊκές δοξασίες, προσπαθούν να ερμηνεύσουν τη δημιουργία του κόσμου, την προέλευση των Θεών, των τιτάνων, των γιγάντων και τον σχηματισμό των γενεαλογιών. Στο Έργα και Ημέραι του Ησίοδου, ένα διδακτικό ποίημα για τη αγροτική ζωή, περιλαμβάνει επίσης τους μύθους του Προμηθέα, της Πανδώρας και των τεσσάρων εποχών. Ο ποιητής δίνει συμβουλές ώστε να επιβιώσεις σε έναν επικίνδυνο κόσμο που καθίσταται ακόμα πιο επικίνδυνος από τους Θεούς. Οι λυρικοί ποιητές εμπνέονταν συχνά από μύθους, αλλά η βαθμιαία επεξεργασία μετέτρεπε τα έργα σε λιγότερο αφηγηματικά και περισσότερο υπαινικτικά. Σαν αποτέλεσμα, ο Πίνδαρος, ο Βακχυλίδης, ο Σιμωνίδης, και οι βουκολικοί ποιητές, όπως ο Θεόκριτος και ο Βίων, παρέχουν μεμονωμένα μυθολογικά γεγονότα στα έργα τους.Klatt-Brazouski, Αρχαία ελληνική και ρωμαϊκή Μυθολογία, xii Απ’ την άλλη, οι μύθοι ήταν σε περίοπτη θέση στο κλασσικό αθηναϊκό δράμα. Οι τρεις μεγάλοι τραγικοί συγγραφείς Αισχύλος, Σοφοκλής και Ευριπίδης εμπνεύστηκαν πολλά έργα τους από την μυθική εποχή των ηρώων και του τρωικού πολέμου. Έτσι πολλές από τις μεγάλες μυθικές ιστορίες (π.χ. ο Αγαμέμνων και τα παιδιά του, ο Οιδίποδας, ο Ιάσων, η Μήδεια κ.λπ.) πήραν την κλασική μορφή τους μέσα από τραγικά θεατρικά έργα. Και ο κωμικός θεατρικός συγγραφέας Αριστοφάνης επίσης χρησιμοποίησε τους μύθους, π.χ. στις Όρνιθες και στους Βατράχους.Miles, Κλασική Μυθολογία στην Αγγλική Λογοτεχνία, 8 Οι ιστορικοί Ηρόδοτος και Διόδωρος Σικελιώτης, και οι γεωγράφοι Παυσανίας και Στράβων, που ταξίδεψαν σε όλο τον ελληνικό κόσμο και κατέγραψαν τις ιστορίες που άκουσαν, παρέχουν τους πολυάριθμους τοπικούς μύθους, σώζοντας έτσι τις λιγότερο γνωστές εναλλακτικές εκδόσεις. Ο Ηρόδοτος ειδικότερα, ερεύνησε τις διάφορες παραδόσεις που άκουσε και κατέληξε στις ιστορικές ή μυθολογικές ρίζες της αντιπαράθεσης μεταξύ Ελλάδας και ανατολής.P. Cartledge, Σπαρτιάτες, 60, και Έλληνες, 22 Η ποίηση της ελληνιστικής και ρωμαϊκής εποχής, περιέχει πολλές σημαντικές λεπτομέρειες που ειδάλλως θα χάνονταν. Σε αυτή την κατηγορία περιλαμβάνονται: #Οι ελληνιστικοί ποιητές Απολλώνιος ο Ρόδιος, Καλλίμαχος, Ερατοσθένης και Παρθένιος. #Οι ρωμαϊκοί ποιητές Οβίδιος, Αχιλλεύς Τάτιος, Βαλέριος Φλάκος, Σενέκας και Βιργίλιος με σχόλια του Σέρβιου. #Οι μεταγενέστεροι Έλληνες ποιητές Νόννος, Αντώνιος Λιμπεράλης και Κουΐντος της Σμύρνης. #Τα αρχαία μυθιστορήματα του Απουλήιου, του Πετρώνιου, του Λολλιανού και του Ηλιόδωρου. Το Fabulae και το Astronomica του Ρωμαίου συγγραφέα Υγίνου είναι δύο σημαντικές, μη-ποιητικές επιτομές της ελληνικής μυθολογίας. Το Imagines του Φιλόστρατου του πρεσβύτερου και του νεότερου και οι περιγραφές του Καλλίστρατου, είναι άλλες δύο χρήσιμες πηγές. Τέλος, ο χριστιανικός συγγραφέας και φιλόσοφος Αρνόβιος αναφέρει κάποιες πρακτικές λατρείας προκειμένου να τις δυσφημήσει, ενώ και διάφοροι άλλοι βυζαντινοί συγγραφείς παρέχουν σημαντικές λεπτομέρειες για μύθους, που πηγάζουν από χαμένα ελληνικά έργα. Άλλα έργα που βοήθησαν σημαντικά στη συντήρηση των μύθων είναι το λεξικό του Ησύχιου, το Σούδα, και οι πραγματείες του Ιωάννη Τζέτζη και του Ευστάθιου. Οι δευτερογενείς πηγές είναι άφθονες εξαιτίας του ιδιαίτερου ενδιαφέροντος που έδειξαν σύγχρονοι ερευνητές από όλους τους τομείς του επιστητού. Η χρονολογική τους κατάταξη, έτσι όπως αναπτύσσεται όχι μόνον από τις ημερομηνίες γέννησης αλλά και τα ιδιαίτερα ρεύματα ερμηνευτικής που ανέπτυξαν, θα μπορούσε να έχει ως εξής: Αρχαιολογικές πηγές Η ανακάλυψη του Μυκηναϊκού πολιτισμού από τον Γερμανό ερασιτέχνη αρχαιολόγο Ερρίκο Σλήμαν τον 19ο αιώνα, και η ανακάλυψη του Μινωικού πολιτισμού στην Κρήτη από τον Βρετανό αρχαιολόγο Άρθουρ Έβανς τον 20ό αιώνα, βοήθησαν στην εξακρίβωση πολλών στοιχείων από τα έπη του Ομήρου και παρείχαν αρχαιολογικά στοιχεία για πολλές μυθολογικές λεπτομέρειες, για τους Θεούς και για τους ήρωες. Δυστυχώς, τα στοιχεία για τους μύθους και τα τελετουργικά στις Μυκήνες και στην Μινωική Κρήτη είναι εξ ολοκλήρου μνημειακά, καθώς η Γραμμική Β χρησιμοποιούνταν κυρίως για καταγραφή καταλόγων. Παρόλα αυτά τα ονόματα των Θεών και των ηρώων που είχαν ήδη αποκαλυφθεί, εξακριβώθηκαν. Γεωμετρικά σχέδια στην αγγειοπλαστική του 8ου αιώνα απεικονίζουν διάφορα μυθικά γεγονότα. Αυτές οι οπτικές αναπαραστάσεις των μύθων είναι σημαντικές για δύο λόγους: αφ' ενός γιατί πολλοί μύθοι αποτυπώνονταν σε αγγεία πολύ νωρίτερα απ' ότι σε λογοτεχνικά έργα και, αφ' ετέρου γιατί οι οπτικές αναπαραστάσεις αντιπροσωπεύουν μερικές φορές μύθους ή μυθικές σκηνές που δεν καταγράφονται σε οποιαδήποτε άλλη υπάρχουσα λογοτεχνική πηγή. Για παράδειγμα, από τους δώδεκα άθλους του Ηρακλή, μόνο ο άθλος με τον Κέρβερο εμφανίζεται σε λογοτεχνικό κείμενο.Όμηρος, Ιλιάδα, 8. Επικό ποίημα για τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο. 366–369 Έρευνα της μυθικής ιστορίας Η μυθολογία έχει αλλάξει κατά τη διάρκεια του χρόνου για να προσαρμοστεί στην εξέλιξη του ελληνικού πολιτισμού . Οι πρώτοι κάτοικοι της βαλκανικής χερσονήσου, που ήταν γεωργικοί πληθυσμοί είχαν αντιστοιχίσει ένα πνεύμα σε κάθε φυσικό φαινόμενο. Με την πάροδο του χρόνου, αυτά τα ασαφή πνεύματα απέκτησαν ανθρώπινη μορφή και εντάχθηκαν στην μυθολογία ως Θεοί και Θεές. Κατά την κάθοδο φυλών από την βόρεια Βαλκανική, ήρθε και ένα νέο θεϊκό πάνθεον, βασισμένο στην κατάκτηση, τη δύναμη, την ανδρεία στη μάχη και τον ηρωισμό. Παλαιότερες θεότητες του γεωργικού κόσμου αφομοιώθηκαν με ισχυρότερες ή απαξιώθηκαν πλήρως. Κατά το μέσο της αρχαϊκής περιόδου οι μύθοι αρχίζουν σταδιακά να ασχολούνται με τις σχέσεις μεταξύ των αρσενικών Θεών και των ηρώων, υποδεικνύοντας την παράλληλη ανάπτυξη της παιδεραστίας, όρος που εισάγεται περίπου το 630 π.χ. Μέχρι το τέλος του 5ου αιώνα π.χ., οι ποιητές είχαν αντιστοιχίσει τουλάχιστον έναν ερωμένο σε κάθε σημαντικό Θεό, εκτός από τον Άρη, και σε πολλές θρυλικές προσωπικότητες. Ήδη υπάρχοντες μύθοι, όπως αυτός του Αχιλλέα και του Πάτροκλου, εντάχθηκαν επίσης σε ένα παρόμοιο μοτίβο. Η διασκευή των ιστοριών της ελληνικής μυθολογίας ήταν ένα κοινό φαινόμενο, που εισήχθη αρχικά από τους αλεξανδρινούς ποιητές και συνεχίστηκε έπειτα από το σύνολο των λογοτεχνών της πρόωρης Ρωμαϊκής αυτοκρατορίας. Το επίτευγμα της επικής ποίησης ήταν να δημιουργηθούν οι ιστορικοί κύκλοι, και κατά συνέπεια να αναπτυχθεί μια αίσθηση μυθολογικής χρονολογίας. Έτσι η ελληνική μυθολογία εξελίσσεται παράλληλα με την ανάπτυξη του κόσμου και του ανθρώπου. Αν και οι αντιφάσεις στις ιστορίες καθιστούν μια απόλυτη χρονολόγηση αδύνατη, κατά προσέγγιση είναι εφικτή. Η μυθολογική ιστορία του κόσμου μπορεί να διαιρεθεί σε 3 ή 4 ευρύτερες περιόδους: #'Η εποχή των Θεών' ή'' 'Θεογονία'(γέννηση των Θεών): μύθοι σχετικά με την προέλευση του κόσμου, των Θεών και της ανθρώπινης φυλής. #'Η εποχή Θεών και Ανθρώπων': ιστορίες αλληλεπιδράσεων μεταξύ Θεών, ημίθεων, και θνητών. #'Η εποχή των Ηρώων', όπου η θεία δραστηριότητα είναι περιορισμένη. Ο τελευταίος και μέγιστος των ηρωικών μύθων είναι του τρωικού πολέμου (θεωρείται από πολλούς ερευνητές ως ξεχωριστή τέταρτη περίοδος). Ενώ η εποχή των Θεών παρουσιάζει συνήθως περισσότερο ενδιαφέρον για τους σύγχρονους σπουδαστές του μύθου, οι Έλληνες συγγραφείς των αρχαϊκών και κλασσικών εποχών είχαν μια σαφή προτίμηση για την εποχή των ηρώων. Παραδείγματος χάριν, η Ιλιάδα και η Οδύσσεια επισκίασαν τη θεόπνευστη Θεογονία και τους Ομηρικούς Ύμνους και σε έκταση αλλά και σε δημοτικότητα. Χάρις την επιρροή του Ομήρου η "λατρεία ηρώων" οδηγεί σε μια αναδόμηση της πνευματικής ζωής, που διαχωρίζει τους Θεούς από τους θεϊκούς ήρωες, τους Ολύμπιους και τους Χθόνιους. Στο Έργα και Ημέρες, ο Ησίοδος διακρίνει σε τέσσερα τμήματα (ή φυλές) την ιστορία του ανθρώπου: στην χρυσή, την ασημένια, την χάλκινη, και την σιδηρά εποχή. Αυτές οι εποχές (ή φυλές) είναι χωριστές δημιουργίες των Θεών. Έτσι, η χρυσή εποχή αντιστοιχεί στην κυριαρχία του Κρόνου, ενώ οι επόμενες εποχές στην βασιλεία του Δία. Ο Ησίοδος παρεμβάλλει την εποχή (ή τη φυλή) των ηρώων αμέσως μετά την εποχή του χαλκού. Η τελευταία εποχή είναι, σύμφωνα με τον ποιητή, η εποχή του σιδήρου, κατά τη διάρκεια της οποίας έζησε και ο ίδιος. Ο ποιητής την θεωρεί ως την χειρότερη και εξηγεί την παρουσία του κακού μέσω του μύθου της Πανδώρας. Στο Μεταμορφώσεις, ο Οβίδιος ακολουθεί την θεωρεία του Ησίοδου για τις τέσσερις εποχές. Εποχή των Θεών Κοσμογονία και κοσμολογία thumb|left|Απεικόνιση του Θεού Έρωτα. Πίνακας του [[Καραβάτζιο, περ. 1600.]] Οι «μύθοι προέλευσης» ή οι «μύθοι δημιουργίας» αποτελούν μια προσπάθεια να καταστεί ο κόσμος κατανοητός και να εξηγηθεί η προέλευση του με απλούς όρους. Η ευρύτατα αποδεκτή άποψη για την αρχή των πραγμάτων όπως αναφέρεται από τον Ησίοδο στη Θεογονία, ξεκινά με το Χάος, την πραγματική ανυπαρξία των πάντων. Από το κενό προέκυψε η Γαία και μερικά άλλα αρχικά θεία όντα: ο Έρωτας, η άβυσσος (τα Τάρταρα), και ο Έρεβος. Χωρίς αρσενική βοήθεια η Γαία γέννησε τον Ουρανό που έπειτα την γονιμοποίησε ξανά. Από εκείνη την ένωση γεννήθηκαν πρώτα οι τιτάνες: έξι αρσενικά και έξι θηλυκά όντα (Ωκεανός, Κοίος, Κρίος, Υπερίων, Ιαπετός και Κρόνος, Θεία, Ρέα, Θέμις, Μνημοσύνη, Φοίβη και Τηθύς), κατόπιν οι μονόφθαλμοι Κύκλωπες και οι Εκατοντόχειρες. Ο Κρόνος (ο νεότερος, πολύ πανούργος και πιο φοβερός εκ των παιδιών της Γαίας) ευνούχισε τον πατέρα του Ουρανό και έγινε ο κυβερνήτης των Θεών με την αδελφή του Ρέα ως σύζυγο του ενώ οι άλλοι τιτάνες έγιναν αυλικοί του. Η σύγκρουση πατέρα γιου επαναλήφθηκε όταν ο Κρόνος ήρθε αντιμέτωπος με τον γιο του, Δία. Ο Δίας, με την βοήθεια της μητέρα του Ρέας, προκάλεσε τον Κρόνο σε πόλεμο για την βασιλεία των Θεών. Εν τέλει, με τη βοήθεια των Κυκλώπων, που ελευθέρωσε από τα Τάρταρα, ο Δίας και οι σύμμαχοί του νίκησαν, ενώ ο Κρόνος και οι τιτάνες φυλακίστηκαν στα Τάρταρα. Η πιο πρώιμη ελληνική ποιητική γνώμη καθιέρωσε τη Θεογονία ως το πρωτότυπο ποιητικό είδος - ο πρωταρχικός μύθος - και του απέδωσαν σχεδόν μαγικές δυνάμεις. Ο Ορφέας, ο αρχαίος ποιητής, ήταν επίσης ο αρχέτυπος τραγουδιστής των θεογονιών, που τις χρησιμοποιεί για να ηρεμήσει τις θάλασσες και τις θύελλες στην Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία σύμφωνα με τον Απολλώνιο, και για να συγκινήσει τις πετρώδεις καρδιές των Θεών του κάτω κόσμου κατά την κάθοδό του στον Άδη. Όταν ο Ερμής εφηύρε τη λύρα, το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να τραγουδήσει για τη γέννηση των Θεών. Η θεογονία του Ησίοδου, είναι ο πληρέστερος διασωθείς απολογισμός των Θεών, αλλά και ο πληρέστερος διασωθείς καταγεγραμμένος τρόπος λειτουργίας του αρχαϊκού ποιητή, αναφέρει τη μακροχρόνια επίκλησή στις Μούσες για έμπνευση . Η θεογονία αποτέλεσε επίσης το θέμα πολλών χαμένων ποιημάτων και εδαφίων, που αποδίδονται στον Ορφέα, τον Μουσαίο, τον Επιμενίδη, τον Αβάρι και τα οποία χρησιμοποιούνταν σε τελετουργικά μυστήρια. Υπάρχουν ενδείξεις ότι ο Πλάτωνας ήταν γνώστης κάποιας εκδοχής της Ορφικής θεογονίας. Μερικά τμήματα αυτών των έργων έχουν διασωθεί από αναφορές Νεοπλατωνικών φιλοσόφων σε παπύρους που πρόσφατα ήρθαν στον φως. Ένας από αυτούς, ο πάπυρος Derveni αποδεικνύει ότι τον 5ο αιώνα π.χ. υπήρχε τουλάχιστον ένα θεογονικό-κοσμογονικό ποίημα του Ορφέα. Αυτό το ποίημα προσπάθησε να υπερκεράσει την θεογονία του Ησίοδου και πρόσθεσε στη γενεαλογία των Θεών την Νυξ (νύχτα) ως την προκάτοχο του Ουρανού, του Κρόνου και του Δία. Οι πρώτοι κοσμολόγοι άλλοτε δρούσαν ενάντια και άλλοτε υποστήριζαν δημοφιλείς μυθικές εκδοχές που υπήρχαν στον ελληνικό κόσμο. Μερικές από αυτές τις δημοφιλείς εκδοχές ίσως έχουν εξαχθεί από την ποίηση του Ομήρου και του Ησίοδου. Στον Όμηρο, η γη περιγράφεται ως ένας επίπεδος δίσκος στην επιφάνεια του Ωκεάνιου ποταμού που επιβλέπεται από έναν ημισφαιρικό Ουρανό με ήλιο, φεγγάρι και αστέρια. Ο Ήλιος διέσχιζε τον ουρανό με το άρμα του τη μέρα και έπλεε γύρω από τη γη σε ένα χρυσό κύπελλο τη νύχτα. Ο ήλιος, η γη, ο ουρανός, οι ποταμοί και οι άνεμοι καλούνταν στις προσευχές ως προστάτες και στους όρκους ως μάρτυρες. Οι φυσικές σχισμές θεωρούνταν είσοδοι του κάτω κόσμου, το βασίλειο του Άδη. Ελληνικό Πάνθεον thumb|Οι Δώδεκα Ολύμπιοι, έργο του Monsiau, 18ος αιώνας. Σύμφωνα με την κλασική μυθολογία, μετά την ανατροπή των Τιτάνων, καθιερώθηκε το νέο Πάνθεο των θεών και θεοτήτων. Μεταξύ των κυριότερων ελληνικών θεοτήτων της ελληνικής μυθολογίας ήταν οι Δώδεκα Ολύμπιοι (ο περιορισμός του αριθμού τους σε δώδεκα αποτελεί μια σχετικά σύγχρονη καινοτομία), που κατοικούσαν στο όρος Όλυμπος υπό το βλέμμα του Δια. Εκτός από τους Ολύμπιους, οι Έλληνες λάτρευαν και θεότητες της υπαίθρου, τον τραγόμορφο Πάνα, τις Νύμφες (πνεύματα των ποταμών), τις Ναϊάδες (που κατοικούσαν σε πηγές), τις Νηρηίδες (που κατοικούσαν στη θάλασσα), θεϊκούς ποταμούς, Σάτυροι, και άλλοι. Επιπλέον, υπήρχαν και σκοτεινές δυνάμεις του κάτω κόσμου, όπως οι Ερινύες, που τιμωρούσαν αυτούς που διέπρατταν εγκλήματα κατά συγγενών τους. Προς τιμήν του αρχαίου ελληνικού Πάνθεου, ποιητές συνέθεσαν τους Ομηρικούς Ύμνους (ένα σύνολο από τριάντα τρία τραγούδια). Από την μεγάλη ποικιλία μύθων και θρύλων από όπου αποτελείται η ελληνική μυθολογία, οι γηγενείς θεότητες περιγράφονται ως έχουσες ιδανικά σώματα. Σύμφωνα με τον Walter Burkert, το χαρακτηριστικό γνώρισμα της ελληνικής ανθροπομορφίας είναι ότι "οι θεοί είναι άτομα, και όχι αφηρημένες έννοιες, ιδέες η αντιλήψεις". Ανεξάρτητα από τις υποκείμενες μορφές, οι αρχαίοι ελληνικοί θεοί έχουν πολλές φανταστικές ικανότητες. Για παράδειγμα, οι θεοί δεν επηρεάζονται από ασθένειες, και μπορούν να τραυματιστούν κάτω από εξαιρετικά ασυνήθιστες περιστάσεις. Οι Έλληνες θεωρούσαν την αθανασία ως διακριτικό χαρακτηριστικό των θεών. Η αθανασία, καθώς και η αιώνια νεότητα, προέκυπταν από την συνεχή χρήση αμβροσίας και νέκταρ, με τα όποια το θεϊκό αίμα ανανεωνόταν στις φλέβες τους. thumb|Ο Δίας, μεταμορφωμένος σε κύκνο, αποπλανεί την Λητώ, την βασίλισσα της Σπάρτης. Κάθε θεός κατάγεται από το δικό του γενεαλογικό δέντρο, επιδιώκει διαφορετικούς στόχους, έχει μια ορισμένη περιοχή εμπειρογνωμοσύνης, και διέπεται από μια μοναδική προσωπικότητα. Ωστόσο, οι περιγραφές αυτές προκύπτουν από πληθώρα αρχαϊκών τοπικών παραλλαγών, οι οποίες δεν συμπίπτουν πάντα. Όταν οι θεοί προσφωνούνταν στην ποίηση, στις λατρευτικές τελετές ή τις προσευχές, η αναφορά γινόταν από το συνδυασμό του ονόματος τους και επίθετα, που τους προσδιόριζαν από άλλες εκφάνσεις του εαυτού τους (π.χ. ''Απόλλωνας Μουσηγέτης είναι ο Απόλλων ως ηγέτης των Μουσών). Εναλλακτικά ο χαρακτηρισμός μπορεί να προσδιορίσει μια συγκεκριμένη τοπική πτυχή του θεού. Οι περισσότεροι θεοί σχετίζονται με συγκεκριμένες πτυχές της ζωής. Για παράδειγμα, η Αφροδίτη ήταν η θεά του έρωτα και της ομορφιάς, ο Άρης ήταν ο θεός του πολέμου, ο Άδης ήταν ο θεός των νεκρών, και η Αθηνά η θεά της σοφίας και του θάρρους. Ορισμένες θεότητες, όπως ο Απόλλων και ο Διόνυσος, ήταν πολύπλοκες προσωπικότητες και συνδύαζαν πολλές λειτουργίες, ενώ άλλες, όπως η Εστία και Ήλιος, ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από προσωποποιήσεις. Οι πιο εντυπωσιακοί ναοί έτειναν να είναι αφιερωμένοι σε έναν περιορισμένο αριθμό θεών, που ήταν το επίκεντρο της μεγάλης πανελλαδικής λατρείας. Ήταν, ωστόσο, κοινό για μεμονωμένες περιοχές και χωριά να αφιερώνουν τις δίκες τους λατρείες σε ελάσσονες θεούς. Πολλές πόλεις, επίσης τιμούσαν τους πιο γνωστούς θεούς με ασυνήθιστα τοπικά έθιμα και τους συνέδεαν με παράξενους μύθους που ήταν ευρύτερα άγνωστοι. Κατά την ηρωική εποχή, η λατρεία των ηρώων (ή ημίθεων) συμπληρώνει αυτή των θεών. Εποχή Θεών και Ανθρώπων thumb|Ο γάμος του Πηλέα με την Θέτις, έργο του Hans Rottenhammer. Ανάμεσα στην εποχή που οι θεοί ζούσαν απόμακροι και την εποχή που έπαψαν να παρεμβαίνουν στην ανθρώπινη ιστορία, εξελίχθηκε μια σύντομη μεταβατική εποχή στην οποία θεοί και θνητοί ζούσαν μαζί. Οι περισσότερες από αυτές τις ιστορίες περιλαμβάνονται στο Μεταμορφώσεις του Οβίδιου και διαιρούνται σε δύο θεματικές ενότητες: ιστορίες αγάπης, και ιστορίες θείας τιμωρίας. Οι ιστορίες αγάπης συχνά συνεπάγονται αιμομιξία ή αποπλάνηση και ένωση μιας θνητής με θεό, με καρπούς του έρωτα ηρωικούς απογόνους. Δίδαγμα είναι ότι οι σχέσεις μεταξύ θεών και θνητών πρέπει να αποφεύγονται, γιατί σπάνια έχουν ευτυχή κατάληξη. Πιο σπάνια, μια θεά ζευγαρώνει με έναν θνητό, όπως στον ομηρικό Ύμνο για την Αφροδίτη, όπου η Θεά ενώνεται με τον Αγχίση και γεννά τον Αινεία. thumb|left|Ο Διόνυσος και οι Σάτυροι, εσωτερικό ερυθρόμορφου αγγείου. Η δεύτερη ενότητα περιλαμβάνει την συσχέτιση σημαντικών πολιτιστικών καινοτομιών ή εφευρέσεων με μυθικά πρόσωπα. Για παράδειγμα, ο Προμηθέας κλέβει την φωτιά από τους Θεούς, ο Τάνταλος κλέβει το νέκταρ και την αμβροσία από το τραπέζι του Δια και το δίνει στους υπηκόους του αποκαλύπτοντας τα μυστικά της αθανασίας, η Δήμητρα διδάσκει τη γεωργία και τα Μυστήρια στον Τριπτόλεμο, ο Μαρσύας εφευρίσκει τον άυλο και διαγωνίζεται με τον Απόλλωνα. Οι περιπέτειες του Προμηθέα και η τιμωρία του οριοθετούν ένα σημείο αναφοράς ανάμεσα στην ιστορία των θεών και των ανθρώπων. Ένα τμήμα πάπυρου, από τον τρίτο αιώνα, απεικονίζει τον Διόνυσο να τιμωρεί τον βασιλιά της Θράκης, Λυκούργο, ο οποίος άργησε να τιμήσει τον νέο θεό, με αποτέλεσμα φρικιαστικές ποινές που επεκταθήκαν μεταθανάτια. Η ιστορία της άφιξης του Διονύσου και η θεμελίωση της λατρείας του στη Θράκη ήταν επίσης το αντικείμενο μιας τριλογίας του Αισχύλου. Σε μια άλλη τραγωδία, στις Βάκχες του Ευριπίδη, ο βασιλιάς της Θήβας, Πενθέας, τιμωρείται από τον Διόνυσο, γιατί δεν σεβάστηκε τον θεό και κατασκόπευε τις Μαινάδες, τις λάτρεις του θεού. Σε μια άλλη ιστορία, βασισμένη σε μια παλιά λαϊκή παράδοση, η Δήμητρα αναζητώντας την κόρη της, την Περσεφόνη, αφού πήρε τη μορφή μιας ηλικιωμένης γυναικάς, φιλοξενήθηκε από τον Κελεό, τον βασιλιά της Ελευσίνας. Ως δώρο για την φιλοξενία του, η Δήμητρα σχεδιάζει να κάνει τον γιό του θεό, καίγοντας το θνητό πνεύμα του. Αλλά πριν ολοκληρωθεί το τελετουργικό, η γυναίκα του Κελεού, τρομοκρατημένη που είδε τον γιο της στη φωτιά έβγαλε μεγάλη κραυγή, εξοργίζοντας την Δήμητρα, που αναρωτήθηκε γιατί οι ανόητοι θνητοί δεν κατανοούν την τελετουργία. Ηρωική Εποχή Η εποχή στην όποια ζούσαν οι ήρωες είναι γνωστή ως ηρωική εποχή. Η επική ποίηση δημιούργησε κύκλους ιστοριών γύρω από συγκεκριμένα γεγονότα ή ήρωες και καθιέρωσε τις οικογενειακές σχέσεις μεταξύ των ηρώων στις διαφορές ιστορίες. Έτσι, προέκυψε και η χρονολογική διάταξη των ιστοριών. Σύμφωνα με τον Ken Dowden, "υπάρχει μια δομή αίτιο-αποτέλεσμα, μπορούμε δηλαδή να παρακολουθήσουμε την τύχη κάποιων οικογενειών σε βάθος χρόνου". Μετά την άνοδο της λατρείας των ηρώων, θεοί και ήρωες θεωρούνται εξίσου ιεροί και επικαλούνται από κοινού σε όρκους και προσευχές. Σε αντίθεση με την εποχή των θεών, κατά τη διάρκεια της ηρωικής εποχής, οι ήρωες δεν αποτελούν μια καθορισμένη κλειστή ομάδα. Μείζονες θεοί δεν γεννιούνται πλέον, αλλά νέοι ήρωες μπορούν πάντοτε να αναδειχθούν. Μια άλλη σημαντική διάφορα είναι ότι ο ήρωας προσδιορίζει την εθνολογική ταυτότητα της εκάστοτε τοπικής κοινωνίας. Αντίθετα, οι θεοί θεωρούνταν καθολικοί. Οι μνημειώδες εκδηλώσεις προς τιμήν του Ηρακλή θεωρούνται ως η απαρχή της εποχής των ηρώων. Στην ηρωική εποχή έχουν επίσης αποδοθεί τρία μεγάλα στρατιωτικά γεγονότα, η Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία, ο Τρωικός καθώς ο Θηβαϊκός πόλεμος. Ηρακλής και Ηρακλείδες :Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες δείτε Ηρακλής και Ηρακλείδες thumb|left|Ο Ηρακλής με τον μικρό [[Τήλεφος|Τήλεφο, Μουσείο του Λούβρου, Παρίσι.]] Οι ερευνητές πιστεύουν ότι πίσω από την περιπλοκή μυθολογία του Ηρακλή υπήρξε ένας πραγματικός άνθρωπος, ίσως ένας υποτελής οπλαρχηγός του βασιλείου του Άργους. Μερικοί ερευνητές εξετάζουν την ιστορία του Ηρακλή ως μια αλληγορία της διέλευσης του Ήλιου από τις δώδεκα συνθέσεις του ζωδιακού κύκλου. Άλλοι εστιάζουν σε προγενέστερους μύθους, παρουσιάζοντας την ιστορία του Ηρακλή ως τοπική προσάρτηση ηρωικών μύθων που είχαν ήδη εδραιωθεί. Παραδοσιακά, ο Ηρακλής ήταν γιος του Δια και της Αλκμήνης, εγγονή του Περσέα. Οι μυθικές μοναχικές περιπλανήσεις του, με πολλά στοιχεία λαϊκού παραμυθιού, ήταν πηγές πολλών δημοφιλών θρύλων. Συνήθως απεικονίζεται ως θυσιαστής γιατί θεωρείται ιδρυτής των βωμών, ενώ είχε και την φήμη του αδηφάγου. Με αυτόν ακριβώς τον ρόλο εμφανίζεται σε κωμωδίες, ενώ το τραγικό τέλος του είναι το κυρίαρχο θέμα σε αρκετές τραγωδίες. Το έργο Ηρακλής θεωρείται από την Θάλεια Παπαδοπούλου ως "ένα έργο εξέχουσας σημασίας για την εξέταση και των άλλων Ευριπίδειων δραμάτων". Στην τέχνη και τη λογοτεχνία, ο Ηρακλής παρουσιαζόταν ως ένας εξαιρετικά ισχυρός άνδρας μετρίου αναστήματος. Χαρακτηριστικό του όπλο ήταν το τόξο, αλλά και το ρόπαλο. Σχέδια σε αγγεία αποδεικνύουν την απαράμιλλη δημοτικότητα του Ηρακλή, καθώς η μάχη με τον λέοντα απεικονίζετε πολλές εκατοντάδες φορές. Ο Ηρακλής επίσης εισχώρησε στην ετρουσκική και ρωμαϊκή μυθολογία και λατρεία. Στην Ιταλία, λατρεύτηκε ως θεός του εμπορίου, αν και μερικοί προσεύχονταν σε αυτόν για να έχουν καλή τύχη και να διαφεύγουν τον κίνδυνο. Ο Ηρακλής κέρδισε υψηλό κοινωνικό κύρος, μέσω του διορισμού του ως επίσημος πρόγονος των Δωριέων βασιλιάδων. Αυτό μάλλον χρησίμευε ως νομιμοποίηση της μετανάστευσης τους στην Πελοπόννησο. Ο Ύλλος, γνωστός ήρωας δωρικής φυλής, έγινε γιος του Ηρακλή και ένας από τους Ηρακλείδες. Οι Ηρακλείδες κατέκτησαν τα Πελοποννησιακά βασίλεια, Μυκήνες, Σπάρτη και Άργος, επικαλούμενοι, σύμφωνα με το θρύλο, το δικαίωμα να κυβερνούν τα εδάφη του προγόνου τους. Η ανάδειξή τους στην εξουσία συχνά ονομάζεται "κάθοδος των Δωριέων". Οι Λύδιοι και αργότερα οι Μακεδόνες βασιλείς, ως ηγεμόνες του ιδίου επιπέδου, ανακηρύχθηκαν και αυτοί ως Ηρακλείδες. Άλλα μέλη αυτής της πρώιμης γενιάς ηρώων, όπως ο Περσέας, ο Δευκαλίωνας, ο Θησέας και ο Βελλεροφόντης, έχουν πολλά κοινά με τον Ηρακλή. Όπως αυτός, οι περιπλανήσεις τους είναι μοναχικές, φανταστικές και στο όριο του παραμυθιού, όπως για παράδειγμα όταν σκότωναν τέρατα όπως η Χίμαιρα και Μέδουσα. Οι περιπέτειες του Βελλεροφόντη, είναι κοινές και παρόμοιες με τις περιπέτειες του Ηρακλή και του Θησέα. Οδηγώντας έναν ήρωα στον φαινομενικό θάνατο του είναι επίσης ένα επαναλαμβανόμενο θέμα της πρώιμης ηρωικής παράδοσης, όπως στις περιπτώσεις του Περσέα και Βελλεροφόντη. Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία :Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες δείτε Αργοναύτες και Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία Το μόνο διασωθέν ελληνιστικό έπος, το Αργοναυτικά του Απολλώνιου του Ρόδιου, εξιστορεί το ταξίδι του Ιάσονα και των Αργοναυτών στην Κολχίδα ώστε να ανακτήσουν το Χρυσόμαλλο Δέρας. Ο Ιάσων εξαναγκάζετε στην αναζήτηση αυτή από τον βασιλιά Πελία, ο οποίος γνώριζε από μια προφητεία ότι ένας άνθρωπος με ένα σανδάλι θα ήταν η καταστροφή του. Ο Ιάσων χάνει έναν σανδάλι σε ένα ποτάμι και φτάνει στην αυλή του Πελία, εκπληρώνοντας τον χρησμό. Σχεδόν κάθε μέλος της επόμενης γενιάς ηρώων, όπως ο Ηρακλής, σάλπαρε με τον Ιάσονα και την Αργώ για να φέρει πίσω το Χρυσόμαλλο Δέρας. Σε αυτή τη γένια περιλαμβάνονται επίσης ο Θησέας, ο οποίος πήγε στην Κρήτη για να σφάξει τον Μινώταυρο, η ηρωίδα Αταλάντη και Μελέαγρος, ο οποίος κάποτε είχε έναν δικό του επικό κύκλο που ανταγωνιζόταν την Ιλιάδα και την Οδύσσεια. Ο Πίνδαρος, ο Απολλώνιος και ο Απολλόδωρος προσπάθησαν να δώσουν πλήρη κατάλογο των Αργοναυτών. Παρόλο που ο Απολλώνιος έγραψε το ποίημα τον 3ο αιώνα π.Χ., η σύνθεση της ιστορίας των Αργοναυτών είναι παλαιότερη από την Οδύσσεια, η οποία δείχνει οικειότητα με τις περιπλανήσεις του Ιάσονα (περιπλανήσεις του Οδυσσέα ενδέχεται να βασίζονται εν μέρει σε αυτές). Στους αρχαίους χρόνους η εκστρατεία θεωρείτο ως ιστορικό γεγονός, το πρώτο βήμα της εξάπλωσης του ελληνικού εμπορίου και εποικισμού στην Μαύρη Θάλασσα. Ήταν επίσης σύνηθες φαινόμενο, η δημιουργία ενός κύκλου στον οποίο θα επισυνάπτονταν διάφοροι τοπικοί μύθοι. Η ιστορία της Μήδειας, πιο συγκεκριμένα, ενέπνευσε τους τραγικούς ποιητές. Οίκος του Ατρέα και Θηβαϊκός Κύκλος thumb|150px|left|Ο [[Κάδμος σπέρνει τα δόντια του Δράκου, έργο του Maxfield Parrish.]] Μετά την Αργοναυτική εκστρατεία και πριν τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο, υπήρξε μια γένια που έγινε γνωστή επειδή διέπραξε φρικτά εγκλήματα. Σε αυτήν την γενιά ανήκουν ο Θυέστης και ο Ατρέας από το Άργος. Πίσω από τον μύθο του Οίκου του Ατρέα (μια από τις δυο βασικές ηρωικές δυναστείες μαζί με τον Οίκο του Λάβδακου) έγκειται το πρόβλημα της εκχώρησης εξουσίας και του θεσμού της διαδοχής στην κυριαρχία. Οι δίδυμοι Ατρέας και Θυέστης μαζί με τους απογόνους τους διαδραμάτισαν καθοριστικό ρολό στην αποκέντρωση της εξουσίας στην Μυκήνες. Ο Θηβαϊκός Κύκλος ασχολείται κυρίως με τον Κάδμο, τον ιδρυτή της πόλης, ενώ περιγράφει και τις πράξεις του Λάιου και του Οιδίποδα. Οι περιπέτειες των τριών αυτών οδήγησαν στην λεηλασία της πόλης από τους Επτά επί Θήβας και τους Επιγόνους. Όσον αφορά τον Οιδίποδα, μια προγενέστερη επική εκδοχή περιγράφει μια διαφορετική ιστορία (σύμφωνα με την οποία συνέχισε να κυβερνάει στην Θήβα και μετά από την αποκάλυψη ότι η Ιοκάστη ήταν η μητέρα του ενώ στη συνεχεία παντρεύτηκε μια δεύτερη σύζυγο, που έγινε η μητέρα των παιδιών του) από την ευρύτερα γνωστή σήμερα μέσω τραγωδιών (π.χ. Οιδίπους Τύραννοςτου Σοφοκλή) και μεταγενέστερων μυθολογικών αφηγήσεων. Τρωικός Πόλεμος και επακόλουθα :Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες, δείτε Τρωικός πόλεμος [[Εικόνα:The Rage of Achilles by Giovanni Battista Tiepolo.jpeg|thumb|Στο έργο Η Οργή του Αχιλλέα του Giovanni Battista Tiepolo (1757, 300 x 300 cm, Villa Valmarana, Vicenza), ο Αχιλλέας εξοργισμένος επειδή ο Αγαμέμνων διεκδικεί της αιχμάλωτη Βρισηίδα τραβάει το σπαθί του για να τον σκοτώσει. Η ξαφνική εμφάνιση της θεάς Μινέρβα, που σε αυτήν την τοιχογραφία αρπάζει τον Αχιλλέα από τα μαλλιά, αποτρέπει την πράξη βίας.]] Η Ελληνική μυθολογία κορυφώνεται με τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο, ένας πόλεμος μεταξύ Ελλήνων και Τροίας, και τα επακόλουθα του. Από τα έργα του Ομήρου διαμορφώθηκαν οι σημαντικές πτυχές της ιστορίας, ενώ επιμέρους ιστορίες εκπονήθηκαν αργότερα, ιδίως από δραματικά έργα. Ο Τρωικός Πόλεμος είχε επίσης μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον και για τον Ρωμαϊκό πολιτισμό, λόγο της ιστορίας του Αινεία, του οποίου το ταξίδι από την Τροία οδήγησε στην ίδρυση μιας πόλης, που αργότερα θα γινόταν γνωστή ως Ρώμη. Ο Τρωικός κύκλος, μια συλλογή επικών ποιημάτων, ξεκινά με τα γεγονότα που οδήγησαν στον πόλεμο (η Έρις και το χρυσό μήλο των καλλιστείων, η επιλογή του Πάρη, η απαγωγή της Ελένης από τον Πάρη, η θυσία της Ιφιγένειας εν Αυλίδι). Για την ανάκτηση της Ελένης, επειδή ο Πρίαμος, βασιλιάς της Τροίας αρνήθηκε να την επιστρέψει, οι Έλληνες ξεκίνησαν μια μεγάλη εκστρατεία υπό την γενική αρχηγία του Αγαμέμνονα, αδερφός του Μενέλαου, που ήταν βασιλείς του Άργους και των Μυκηνών. Η Ιλιάδα, που εξιστορεί ενδελεχώς τον δέκατο χρόνο του πολέμου, περιγράφει την διαμάχη μεταξύ του Αγαμέμνονα και του Αχιλλέας, που ήταν ο καλύτερος Έλληνας πολεμιστής, που τελικά οδήγησε στο θάνατο του φίλου του Αχιλλέα, Πάτροκλου, και έπειτα στο θάνατο του πρεσβύτερου γιου του Πριάμου, Έκτορα. Μετά το θάνατο του Έκτορα οι Τρώες συμμαχούν με δύο εξωτικούς συμμάχους, την Πενθεσίλεια, βασίλισσα των Αμαζόνων, και τον Μέμνων, βασιλιά της Αιθιοπίας και ο γιος της θεάς Ηώς. Ο Αχιλλέας τους σκότωσε και τους δύο, αλλά στη συνέχεια ο Πάρης κατάφερε να τον σκοτώσει με ένα βέλος. Πριν κατακτήσουν την πόλη, οι Έλληνες έπρεπε κλέψουν από την Ακρόπολη της Τροίας ένα ξύλινο ομοίωμα της Παλλάς Αθηνά, το Παλλάδιο. Τελικά, με την βοήθεια της Αθηνάς, κατασκεύασαν τον Δούρειο Ίππο. Παρά τις προειδοποιήσεις της κόρης του Πριάμου, Κασσάνδρας, οι Τρώες πείστηκαν από τον Σίνον, έναν Έλληνα που υποδυόταν τον λιποτάκτη, να φέρουν το άλογο εντός των τειχών της Τροίας ως προσφορά προς τους Θεούς. Το βράδυ ο ελληνικός στόλος επέστρεψε, και οι Έλληνες βγαίνοντας από το άλογο άνοιξαν τις πύλες της Τροίας. Στη μάχη που ακολούθησε, ολόκληρη η Τροία λεηλατήθηκε και καταστράφηκε, ο Πρίαμος και οι εναπομείναντες υιοί του μαζί με τον υπόλοιπο πληθυσμό σφαγιάσθηκαν ενώ οι γυναίκες της Τροίας έγιναν δούλες σε διάφορες πόλεις της Ελλάδας. Τα περιπετειώδη ταξίδια της επιστροφής των Ελλήνων ηγετών (συμπεριλαμβανομένων των περιπλανήσεων του Οδυσσέα και του Αινεία και το φόνο του Αγαμέμνονα) εξιστορούνται σε δύο έπη, στο Νόστοι και στην Οδύσσεια του Ομήρου. Ο Τρωικός κύκλος περιλαμβάνει επίσης τις περιπέτειες των τέκνων της Τρωικής γενιάς, όπως ο Ορέστης και ο Τηλέμαχος. [[Εικόνα:El Greco 042.jpg|thumb|left|Ο El Greco εμπνεύστηκε την ελαιογραφία Λαοκόων (1608–1614, 142 x 193 εκ., Εθνική Έκθεση Τέχνης, Ουάσινγκτον) από τον γνωστό ιερέα της Τροίας που προσπάθησε να καταστρέψει τον Δούρειο Ίππο και τελικά σκοτώθηκε από θαλάσσια ερπετά.]] Ο Τρωικός Πόλεμος παρέχει μια ποικιλία θεμάτων και αποτέλεσε βασική πηγή έμπνευσης για τους αρχαίους Έλληνες καλλιτέχνες. Η καλλιτεχνική προτίμηση για θέματα που απορρέουν από τον Τρωικό Κύκλο δείχνει τη σημασία του για τον αρχαίο ελληνικό πολιτισμό. Ο ίδιος μυθολογικός κύκλος επίσης ενέπνευσε μια σειρά από μεταγενέστερες ευρωπαϊκές λογοτεχνικές γραφές. Πιο συγκεκριμένα, Ευρωπαίοι συγγραφείς του Μεσαίωνα συχνά μελετούσαν τον Όμηρο και ανέσυραν από τους μύθους της Τροίας πάμπολλες ηρωικές και ρομαντικές αφηγήσεις που εύκολα προσάρμοζαν στο δικό τους περιβάλλον. Ελληνικές και ρωμαϊκές αντιλήψεις του μύθου Η Μυθολογία ήταν στο επίκεντρο της καθημερινής ζωής στην αρχαία Ελλάδα. Οι Έλληνες θεωρούσαν την μυθολογία ως μέρος της ιστορίας τους. Χρησιμοποιούσαν μύθους για να εξηγήσουν φυσικά φαινόμενα, πολιτιστικές διαφορές, παραδοσιακές έχθρες και φιλίες. Μάλιστα, η ανίχνευση και η ανάδειξη της προελευσης ενός ηγέτη από ένα μυθικό ήρωα ή θεό προσέδιδε μεγάλο κύρος. Λίγοι αμφέβαλαν για την ιστορικότητα του Τρωικού Πολέμου όπως περιγράφεται στην Ιλιάδα και την Οδύσσεια. Σύμφωνα με Βίκτορ Ντέιβις Χάνσον (στρατιωτικός ιστορικός, αρθρογράφος, πολιτικός δοκιμιογράφος και πρώην καθηγητής κλασικών σπουδών) και τον Τζον Χιθ (αναπληρωτής καθηγητής κλασικών σπουδών στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Σάντα Κλάρα), η βαθιά γνώση του Ομηρικού έπους κρίθηκε από τους Έλληνες ως βάση του πολιτισμού και της κουλτούρας τους. Ο Όμηρος ήταν γνωστός ως "Ελλάδος παίδευσις", και η ποίησή του ως "το βιβλίο".Hanson-Heath, Who Killed Homer, 37 Φιλοσοφία και μύθος thumb|Ο [[Πλάτων στην Σχολή των Αθηνών (Νωπογραφία του Ραφαήλ). Ο φιλόσοφος εκδίωξε την μελέτη του Ομήρου, των τραγωδιών και των σχετιζόμενων μυθολογικών παραδόσεων από την ουτοπική του Πολιτεία.]] Με την ανάπτυξη της φιλοσοφίας, της ιστορίας, της πεζογραφίας και του ορθολογισμού στα τέλη του 5ου π.Χ. αιώνα, υπήρξε μεγάλη αμφισβήτηση της μυθολογίας ως ιστορική πηγή. Οι μυθικές γενεαλογίες αντικαταστάθηκαν από μια αντίληψη της ιστορίας που απέκλειε κάθε υπερφυσικό στοιχείο (όπως η Ιστορία του Θουκυδίδη).J. Griffin, Greek Myth and Hesiod, 80 Αν και ποιητές και δραματικοί αναμόρφωναν τους μύθους, οι ιστορικοί και οι φιλόσοφοι άρχισαν να τους επικρίνουν. G. Miles, Classical Mythology in English Literature, 7 Μερικοί ριζοσπάστες φιλόσοφοι όπως ο Ξενοφάνης είχαν ήδη αρχίσει, από τον 6 π.Χ. αιώνα, να κατακρίνουν τις αφηγήσεις των ποιητών ως ψευδείς και βλάσφημες. Ο Ξενοφάνης υποστήριζε ότι ο Όμηρος και ο Ησίοδος απέδιδαν στους Θεούς «κάθε τι που είναι ντροπιαστικό και απαράδεκτο για τους ανθρώπους, όπως η κλοπή, η μοιχεία και η εξαπάτηση του ενός από τον άλλο».F. Graf, Greek Mythology, 169–170 Αυτός ο τρόπος αντίληψης βρήκε το πιο ένθερμο υποστηρικτή του στα έργα του Πλάτωνα, στα «Πολιτεία» και «Νόμοι». Ο Πλάτων δημιούργησε δικούς αλληγορικούς μύθους, κατέκρινε τις παραδοσιακές ιστορίες με τα κόλπα, τις κλοπές και μοιχείες των Θεών ως ανήθικες και εξέφρασε την αντίθεσή του για τον ρόλο τον Θεών στην λογοτεχνία. Η κριτική του Πλάτωνα ήταν η πρώτη αξιόλογη πρόκληση για την Ομηρική μυθολογική παράδοση, που την χαρακτήρισε «φλυαρία γριάς συζύγου».Plato, Theaetetus, 176b Από την πλευρά του ο Αριστοτέλης επέκρινε την προ-Σωκρατική μυθικό-φιλοσοφική προσέγγιση και τόνισε ότι «ο Ησίοδος και οι θεολόγοι συγγραφείς ασχολήθηκαν μόνο με ότι φαινόταν αληθοφανές στους ίδιους, δεν είχαν κανένα σεβασμό για εμάς... Αλλά δεν αξίζει να λαμβάνονται σοβαρά υπόψη συγγραφείς που κάνουν επίδειξη μυθικής συγγραφής. Αντίθετα, αυτούς που έχουν προχωρήσει και αποδεικνύουν τους ισχυρισμούς τους, πρέπει να τους εξετάσουμε ξανά». Ελληνιστικός και Ρωμαϊκός ορθολογισμός thumb|left|Ο [[Κικέρων, παρά τον σκεπτικισμό του για την μυθολογία και την τάση να κατευθήνεται προς περισσότερο φιλοσοφικές αντιλήψεις της θεότητας, θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του υπερσπιστή των παραδόσεων.]] Κατά τη διάρκεια της ελληνιστικής περιόδου, η μυθολογία απέκτησε το κύρος εξειδικευμένης γνώσης που κάτοχοι της ανήκουν σε συγκεκριμένη τάξη. Συγχρόνως, η σκεπτικιστική οπτική γωνία της κλασσικής εποχής έγινε ακόμη πιο ευρεία.M.R. Gale, Myth and Poetry in Lucretius, 89 Ο μυθογράφος Ευήμερος καθιέρωσε την αναζήτηση πραγματικών ιστορικών γεγονότων πίσω από κάθε μυθικό πλάσμα ή γεγονός.Encyclopaedia Britannica, Euhemerus, 2002 Αν και το πρωτότυπο έργο του, Ιερά Γραφή, έχει χαθεί, πολλά είναι γνωστά για αυτό από αναφορές σε έργα του Διόδωρου και του Λακτάντιου.R. Hard, The Routledge Handbook of Greek Mythology, 7 Οι ορθολογικές ερμηνείες των μύθων έγιναν ακόμη πιο δημοφιλής στα πλαίσια της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας, χάρις τις θεωρίες της Στωικής και της Επικούρειας φιλοσοφίας. Οι υποστηρικτές της Στωικής φιλοσοφίας αντιστοιχούσαν τους θεούς και τους ήρωες σε φυσικά φαινόμενα, ενώ οι Επικούρειοι τους ορθολογικοποιούσαν ως ιστορικές μορφές. Συγχρόνως, οι Στωικοί και οι Νέοπλατωνικοί προήγαγαν την ηθική σημασία της μυθικής παράδοσης, που συχνά βασίζονταν σε ελληνικές ετυμολογίες.J. Chance, Medieval Mythography, 69 Μέσω του Επικούρειου μηνύματός του, ο Λουκρήτιος επεδίωξε να απομακρύνει τις δεισιδαιμονίες από την συνείδηση των συμπολιτών του.P.G. Walsh, The Nature of Gods (Introduction), xxvi Ο Λίβιος, επίσης, είναι σκεπτικός σχετικά με την μυθολογική παράδοση και υποστηρίζει ότι δεν προτίθεται να κρίνει τους εν λόγω θρύλους.M.R. Gale, ''Myth and Poetry in Lucretius, 88 Η πρόκληση για τους Ρωμαίους, που είχαν βαθιά θρησκευτική παράδοση, ήταν να υπερασπιστούν την παράδοση ενώ αποδέχονταν ότι ήταν πρόσφορο έδαφος για δεισιδαιμονίες. Ο Varro, που θεωρούσε την θρησκεία ως ανθρώπινο θεσμό μεγάλης σημασίας για τη διατήρηση του καλού στην κοινωνία, αφοσιώθηκε στην μελέτη για να ανακαλύψει την προέλευση των θρησκευτικών λατρειών. Στο έργο του Antiquitates Rerum Divinarum (το οποίο δεν έχει διασωθεί, αλλά έχουμε μια γενική ιδέα από το έργο Πόλη του Θεού του Αυγουστίνου) ο Varro υποστηρίζει ότι ενώ ο δεισιδαίμων άνθρωπος φοβάται τους θεούς, ο πραγματικά θρησκευόμενος τους αντιμετωπίζει ως γονείς. Στο έργο του, διακρίνονται τρία είδη θεών: #Οι θεοί της φύσης: προσωποποιήσεις των φαινομένων όπως η βροχή και πυρκαγιές. #Οι θεοί των ποιητών: εισήχθησαν από βάρδους για να αναζωογονούν το πάθος. #Οι θεοί της πόλης: εισήχθησαν από σοφούς νομοθέτες να εξευγενίσουν και να διαφωτίσουν τον πληθυσμό. Η δυναμική του μύθου δένει τις πληγές του Πάτροκλου]] : (βλ. κύριο άρθρο Μύθος) Στην καθομιλούμενη γλώσσα ο μύθος είναι φαντασία, κάτι που δε θεωρείται αληθινό. Οι μελετητές της μυθολογίας, ωστόσο, δίνουν μια διαφορετική εξήγηση. Ο μύθος είναι ένα ιδιαίτερο είδος ιστορίας, που προσπαθεί να ερμηνεύσει κάποιες όψεις του κόσμου που μας περιβάλλει. Κάποιοι άλλοι όπως ο Φράι, προβάλλουν την άποψη πως οι μύθοι είναι ιστορίες για θεούς και άλλες υπερφυσικές υπάρξεις. Με τη σειρά του ο Μιρτσέα Ελιάντε θεωρεί πως ο μύθος είναι συχνά αφήγηση της ανθρώπινης προέλευσης ή της δημιουργίας του κόσμου και την ίδια στιγμή μια ιερή εξιστόρηση. Ο Λεβί Στρος από την άλλη ισχυρίζεται πως χρειάζεται γλωσσολογική ανάλυση του μύθου. Είναι εκείνη που μπορεί να αποδώσει ή να αποκαλύψει το κεντρικό του νόημα. Για τον Φρόιντ ο μύθος είναι όνειρα που πηγάζουν από τον ασυνείδητο νου. Στην πραγματικότητα είναι δυνατόν, όπως έδειξε ο Καρλ Γιουνγκ, να αποκαλύπτουν και αρχέτυπα του συλλογικού ασυνείδητου. Για τον Τζόζεφ Κάμπελ ο μύθος προσανατολίζει τον άνθρωπο προς τις μεταφυσικές διαστάσεις της ύπαρξης, ερμηνεύει την προέλευση του σύμπαντος, ζωντανεύει τις κοινωνικές αξίες και ταυτόχρονα απευθύνεται στα έσχατα βάθη της ψυχής. Ο Τζέιμς Φρέιζερ με τη σειρά του αντιμετωπίζει το μύθο ως προεπιστημονική προσπάθεια από μέρους του ανθρώπου να ερμηνεύσει το φυσικό του περιβάλλον. Ο Μαλινόβσκι μάλλον συμφωνεί με τούτη την άποψη και θεωρεί μάλιστα ότι είναι η επιστήμη των πρωτόγονων κοινωνιών. Για τον Ντιρκάιμ ο μύθος είναι το κλειδί για τη διάκριση ανάμεσα στο ιερό και το βέβηλο, ή ανίερο. και ο Έρως αντιστέκονται στην ερωτική επιθετικότητα του Πανός. Εθνικό Αρχαιολογικό Μουσείο Αθηνών.]] Άσχετα, λοιπόν, αν ο μύθος εμφανίζεται με τη μορφή της ιερής εξιστόρησης, του παραμυθιού ή του θρύλου, πάντα ο κεντρικός πυρήνας του συνίσταται από τρεις βασικές αλήθειες. Καταρχήν είναι μια προσπάθεια ερμηνείας του μακρόκοσμου, των δυνάμεων που ελέγχουν τον κόσμο και της σχέσης που έχουν τα ανθρώπινα πλάσματα με αυτές τις δυνάμεις. Έπειτα, είναι ένας συμβολικός τρόπος διδασκαλίας αυτών των πλασμάτων, για το πώς μπορούν να τα βγάζουν πέρα με τις δυνάμεις της εξέλιξης, μέσα από καθορισμένα ανοδικά μονοπάτια που καλείται να βαδίσει η συνείδηση. Τέλος, ακόμη και αν δεν αναγνωρίζεται από τους επιστήμονες ιστορικούς, σε πολλές περιπτώσεις είναι πιθανώς καταγραφή -με τη μορφή του θρύλου- πρώιμων ιστορικών γεγονότων με συγκεκριμένες χωροχρονικές αναφορές. Συγκεριμένο παράδειγμα σε αυτή την περίπτωση είναι η μεγάλη έρευνα που διεξάγεται για την ιστορικότητα της Ιλιάδας και της Οδύσσειας. Σε όλο τον κόσμο, σε όλες τις εποχές, και κάτω από οποιεσδήποτε περιστάσεις οι μύθοι των ανθρώπων υπήρξαν η ζωντανή έμπνευση για όλες τις δραστηριότητες του νου, των συγκινήσεων και του σώματος. Πολύ περισσότερο κάτι τέτοιο είναι αληθινό για τους Έλληνες, έναν λαό με γόνιμη μυθοπλαστική φαντασία. Κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες ο μύθος είναι ένα μυστικό άνοιγμα, μέσα από το οποίο ο άνθρωπος μπορεί να ρίξει μια φευγαλέα κοσμολογική ματιά στις ανεξάντλητες ενέργειες του σύμπαντος και στον τρόπο με τον οποίο αυτές οι ενέργειες μεταβάλλονται, μετουσιώνονται σε πολιτισμό. Σημειώσεις Προτεινόμενη Βιβλιογραφία *Burkert Walter, Ελληνική Μυθολογία και Τελετουργία Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ., (Αθήνα, 1993). *[http://www.bartleby.com/196/ Frazer, James George, The Golden Bough: a Study in Magic and Religion, Macmillan, (New York, 1992) e-book on BARTLEBY.COM] *Graves Robert, Οι ελληνικοί μύθοι '' 1955. *Harrison Jane Ellen, ''Προλεγόμενα στη μελέτη της ελληνικής θρησκείας, Ιάμβλιχος, (Αθήνα 1994-1997). *Kerenyi, Karl, The Gods of the Greeks 1951. *Kerenyi, Karl, The Heroes of the Greeks 1959. *Kerenyi Karl, Ελευσίς, Μυστήρια και Λατρεία Ιάμβλιχος, (Αθήνα 1999). *Kerenyi Karl, Dionysos: Archetypal Image of Indestructible Life, 1976 *Ruck Carl and Staples Danny, The World of Classical Myth, 1994. *Κερενυϊ, Κάρολος, Η μυθολογία των Ελλήνων Βιβλιοπωλείον της Εστίας ISBN 960-05-0624-8 Δικτυακοί τόποι *The Medea of the modern times *Carlos Parada, Γενεαλογικός οδηγός στην ελληνική μυθολογία *Θεογονία, βάση δεδομένων για τη μελέτη του αρχαίου κόσμου και των μύθων Κατηγορία:Αρχαία ιστορία Κατηγορία:Ελληνική μυθολογία af:Griekse mitologie als:Griechische Mythologie ar:ميثولوجيا إغريقية ast:Mitoloxía griega az:Yunan mifologiyası bg:Древногръцка митология bn:গ্রিক পুরাণ bs:Grčka mitologija ca:Mitologia grega cs:Řecká mytologie cv:Авалхи грек мифологиĕ cy:Mytholeg Roeg da:Græsk mytologi de:Griechische Mythologie en:Greek mythology eo:Helena mitologio es:Mitología griega et:Vanakreeka mütoloogia eu:Greziar mitologia fa:اساطیر یونانی fi:Kreikkalainen mytologia fr:Mythologie grecque ga:Miotaseolaíocht na Gréige gl:Mitoloxía grega he:מיתולוגיה יוונית hi:यूनानी धर्म hr:Grčka mitologija hu:Görög mitológia ia:Mythologia grec id:Mitologi Yunani is:Grísk goðafræði it:Mitologia greca ja:ギリシア神話 ka:ბერძნული მითოლოგია ko:그리스 신화 la:Mythologia Graeca lb:Griichesch Mythologie lt:Graikų mitologija lv:Sengrieķu mitoloģija mk:Грчка митологија mt:Mitoloġija Griega nds:Greeksche Mythologie nl:Griekse mythologie nn:Gresk mytologi no:Gresk mytologi pl:Mitologia grecka pt:Mitologia grega ro:Mitologia greacă ru:Древнегреческая мифология sh:Grčka mitologija simple:Greek mythology sk:Grécka mytológia sl:Grška mitologija sr:Грчка митологија sv:Grekisk mytologi th:ตำนานเทพเจ้ากรีก tl:Mitolohiyang Griyego tr:Yunan mitolojisi uk:Давньогрецька міфологія vi:Thần thoại Hy Lạp yi:גריכישע מיטאלאגיע zh:希腊神话 zh-classical:希臘神話